Volver a empezar
by MochiCutie
Summary: Bella decide irse de Forks unos meses despues de que Edward se va. En el aereopuerto, conoce a una chica que le ofrece asilo en Fell's Church, pero ¿Que relación tiene ella con Bella? ¿Y si Charlie y Reneé no fueran sus verdaderos padres?
1. Chapter 1

**_Hola a todos! bueno, este es mi primer crossover y estoy un poco nerviosa_**

Aclaración: Este fic se sitúa en Luna Nueva, y despues de 'Furia'. Meredith esta en Seattle porque decidió alejarse unos dias de Fell's Church...

**_Disclaimer: Los personajes no son mios, solo me pertence la trama._**

* * *

><p><strong>Bella POV.<strong>

_El_ me abandono hace 3 meses. Los tres meses mas horribles de mi vida. El agujero en mi pecho se agrandaba cada vez más. Me despertaba muy temprano a la mañana por las pesadillas, bajaba a desayunar, iba al instituto, volvia a mi casa, y me sentaba a contemplar a la nada, pensando solo en el.

Por eso decidí seguir adelante. Claro, sabia que el gran agujero desapareceria el dia en que deje de existir. Pero intentaría que el dolor disminuyera. Sabía que las probabilidades eran casi nulas, pero ya no tenia nada que perder. Así que tomé mi maleta de viajes y puse toda la ropa que cabía en ella, y mis ahorros para la universidad.

Baje hasta la cocina, y le deje una nota a Charlie, diciendole que era lo mejor, y lo mucho que sentia dejarlo así, y que por favor no tratara de buscarme, yo me comunicaría con el cuando estuviera lista. Despues de eso tomé mi maleta, fuí hasta mi monovolumen, y emprendi viaje hacia el aeropuerto de Seatle.

Fue un viaje largo, y cuando llegue allí ya era de noche. No sabía a donde ir, pero no me importaba, queria alejarme de Forks lo antes posible. me sente en el asiento libre mas cercano, y me fije en el panel de vuelos. Todos suspendidos. ¿Decido salir adelante y no hay ningun vuelo disponible?. El karma me debe un buen regalo.

Suspire. Me estaba engañando. Nada podría sanar el dolor.

Sentí una mano en mi hombro. Era chica con una tez aceitunada, ojos oscuros, grandes pestañas negras y el pelo negro suelto.

-¿Estas bien?- pregunto con voz neutra.  
>-¿La verdad? No lo estoy- Le conteste. Problablemente vio lo mal que lucía fisicamente. Mi cabello que antes era de un bonito color caoba, ahora lucia apagado, había adelgazado mucho, y mi piel era de un color blanco mucho mas palido que el que tenia antes. <em>El <em>se había llevado todo lo bueno que habia en mi.  
>-¿Quieres hablar de ello?- Pregunto de vuelta.<br>-No- conteste secamente.

Tras unos minutos de incomodo silencio volvio a hablar.  
>-Lamento si te incomode, pero es que sentí que de verdad necesitabas hablar con alguien.- Y si que lo necesitaba. Pero quien iba a creer que tuve un novio vampiro que me rompio el corazon y se lo llevo como trofeo?. Nadie.<br>-Soy Meredith- dijo cambiando de tema  
>-Isabella, pero prefiero que me digan Bella- dije. No se porque, pero ella me inspiraba confianza.<br>-Y... ¿Adonde vas?- Pregunto curiosamente  
><strong>-<strong>Yo... No lo se, creo que voy a tomar el primer vuelo que este habilitado- Respondí con una voz cansada, y al borde de las lagrimas.  
>-Si quieres, puedes venir con migo- Dijo -Vivo en un pequeño pueblo en Virginia, llamado Fell's Church-<strong><br>-**¿E...estas segura?- Le pregunte.  
>-Si, no se porque, pero tengo la sensación de que puedo confiar en tí- Replicó con voz tranquila, pero también podía notar la sinceridad de sus palabras.<p>

**Meredith P.O.V**

No tenía ni la más minima idea de porque le había dicho a esa chica- Bella - que viniera con migo. Pero... se veía tan _rota... _como si hubiera sufrido un gran trauma emocional o algo así.  
>Solamente esperaba que Damon se fuera antes de que ella llegara. Tenía la necesidad de protegerla, como una hermana, pero ¿Por qué?<p>

* * *

><p><strong><em>Se que es corto, pero es como una introducción al fic<em>**

**_¿Que les parecio? ¿Merece un Review?_**

**_Yas^^_**


	2. Chapter 2

**_¡He vuelto! como dice Porta (L)  
><em>****Aclaro: Damon nunca se fue de Fell's Church**

**En fin, nos leemos abajo  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Bella P.O.V<strong>

Después de tres cafés y de un silencio tranquilo, el vuelo llego. El viaje fue largo, y tuve que pedir una coca-cola, no quería que las pesadillas asustaran a Meredith.  
>¿Porque ella me había ofrecido ir a ese pueblo con migo? No lo entendía. Pero no me importaba. Tenía la vaga esperanza de que cuanto más lejos me fuera, el agujero negro de mi pecho disminuyera.<br>El viaje en avión fue largo y trate de no dormir para no asustar a Meredith, no quería que mi única esperanza se diera cuenta de lo mal que estaba y me abandonara a mi suerte.  
>Cuando llegamos a el aeropuerto de Fell's Church (<strong>Vamos a suponer que hay uno allí<strong>) Divisé a una chica pequeña y menuda con ojos castaños, rostro con forma de corazón, el pelo rizado y largo, de color rojo, y piel muy clara, que fue corriendo a abrazar a Meredith  
>-¡Has vuelto Mere! Fell's no es lo mismo sin ti- Dijo con voz cantarina.<br>Meredith rodo los ojos, y dijo con voz pasiva –Tranquila Bon, que no estuve aquí solo por una semana-  
>-¡Por eso! ¡Lena estuvo todo el tiempo con Stefan, y yo pasé todos los días con Matt, pero sin ti no es lo mismo! – Le respondió con un puchero la chica pelirroja<br>De repente, ella se dio cuenta de que estaba al lado de Meredith. Me puse nerviosa. Se notaba que ella y Meredith eran grandes amigas, pero me preocupaba que pensara que su amiga se había vuelto loca, por permitir a alguien que apenas conocía que viajara con ella, y le diera un lugar para hospedarse.  
>- Oh! Perdón, no me di cuenta de que estabas ahí. ¿Quién eres?- Pregunto con curiosidad.<br>- Soy… soy Bella- Respondí nerviosa.  
>- ¡Yo soy Bonnie, una de las mejores amigas de Meredith!- Dijo contenta – Y… ¿donde conociste a Bella, Mere?- Le preguntó a la pelinegra.<br>-Nos conocimos en el aeropuerto. Ella no tenía ningún lugar a donde ir, así que le ofrecí que viniera con migo y acepto.- Dijo Meredith imperturbable.  
>-¿En serio?- Pregunto Bonnie. <em>Y aquí se va toda mi esperanza… pensé tristemente<em>- ¡Genial! Pero… ¿donde se quedara?-  
>¿Había escuchado bien? Esta chica-Bonnie- Pensaba que era genial que viniera así como así. En que mundo vivo por Dios. Primero vampiros y ahora chicas normales demasiado confiadas. Espero que todo salga bien, o sino voy a quedar encerrada en un manicomio.<br>-Se quedara en la casa de huéspedes, no confió en que mis padres dejen que ella de quede en mi casa- Le contestó Meredith – Solo espero que Damon se halla ido de allí, no lo quiero cerca de Bella- Dijo con voz… ¿Sobre protectora? no sabía porque se sintió… natural… cuando hablo así.  
>-¿Puedo preguntar quien es Damon?- Dije con voz tímida.<br>-Soy yo- Me respondió una voz grave y madura. Atrás de Bonnie, apareció un chico muy guapo, de pelo negro, ojos negros y vestimenta negra. Parecía de 21 años.  
>-Aléjate de ella- Dijo Meredith con voz calma, pero también se notaba la rabia en su voz.- ¿Por qué lo trajiste Bonnie?- Le pregunto a la muchacha, que estaba muy inquieta.<br>-¡Yo no lo traje Mere! No sabía que estaba aquí- Dijo con voz preocupada  
>-¿Y quien es esta bella chica?- Preguntó.<br>-Nadie que te importe- Le respondió bruscamente Meredith.- ¿Supongo que estas aquí porque te vas a ir no?- Le pregunto secamente.  
>-No tengo porqué darte explicaciones a ti- Le contestó con el mismo tono.-No te incumbe-<br>-Es cierto, no me importa- Dijo Meredith muy tensa- Pero me importa que aparezcas de la nada. Y te repito, te acercas a ella, y encontrare la manera de lastimarte. Todavía no se como, pero lo hare- Dijo con voz decidida  
>No entendía nada. Capaz mi falta de comprensión se debe a la cafeína y al sueño que me falta.<em> -Bueno, fue bueno el intento de seguir adelante, pero supongo que siempre me quedare atorada así, sufriendo.-<em> Pensé  
>-Ohm… Meredith- Dije llamando su atención-No te hagas problema, creo que puedo seguir sola desde aquí, tomare otro avión o algo- Le dije.<br>-¡No!- Dijeron ella y Bonnie al mismo tiempo.-Tu te quedas aquí- Agrego Meredith.  
>-En serio, no quiero causar ningún problema- dije<br>-Tu te quedas- dijo Meredith con voz firme de vuelta  
>-Pero…- comencé a decir<br>-Pero nada- Me corto- Te quedas aquí y punto. Yo te pregunté si querías venir con migo y me dijiste que si. Así que te quedaras aquí.-  
>-De… de acuerdo- Dije con voz cansada –Pero… ¿Dónde me quedaré?- Le pregunté<br>-Tendrás que quedarte en la casa de huéspedes de la Sra. Flowers- Me respondió. –Allí viven dos amigos míos. Y por favor, no le digas a nadie que vistes a una chica llamada Elena. Nunca.-  
>-Por… por supuesto, no diré nada.- Era lo menos que podía hacer por ella.<br>El viaje a la casa de huéspedes fue… raro, si se puede decir. Fuimos en un taxi, ya que Bonnie no había llevado su auto.  
>Cuando llegamos, en la puerta estaba una señora de edad con el pelo gris y una cara sonriente. Era una mujer pequeña, y tenía los ojos brillantes, negros.<br>-Pasa- me dijo.-Ya tengo una habitación preparada para ti-  
>Eso si que era raro. ¿Cómo sabia la anciana que yo iba a venir?<br>-No te preocupes por ella- me susurro Bonnie en el oído-siempre fue así-  
>Y con eso entramos. La Señora Flowers me dio la llave del cuarto, y Meredith, Bonnie y yo nos encaminamos hacia el.<br>Las chicas me ayudaron a desempacar, aunque fue más tranquilo de lo que esperaba. Supuse que Bonnie me acribillaría de preguntas, pero era como si ella supiera que mi estado de sufrimiento.  
>Cuando llego la noche, ellas se retiraron a sus casas, prometiéndome que las volvería a ver mañana.<br>Cansada, arrastre mis pies hacia la cama, y sin molestarme en ponerme el pijama, me acosté.  
>Esta vez, esperaba que mis pesadillas bajaran su intensidad. No quería que las otras personas que vivían allí se asustaran.<br>A lo lejos, escuche que un cuervo se alejaba.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola a todasos! **

**Si, se que en este capitulo no es taaaan interesante, pero paciencia, que todo se dara a su debido tiempo.  
>Les gustó como apareció Damon en el fic?<strong>

Con respecto a los reviews:  
><strong>Majo28:<em> Me gusta que te guste la idea del fic! y aqui esta la nueva actualización, espero que te guste<br>_afroditacullen:_ Me alegra que te haya gustado el primer capitulo! me gustaría saber que piensas de este ^^  
><em>AnGeL CuLLeN_: Aqui hay un nuevo capitulo, espero que lo disfrutes!  
><em>maelilalautner96: _En este fic Bella no va a ser hermana de los Salvatores, xq sino se arruinaria mi pareja perfecta y soñada ^^. En cuanto a lo de los libros, Bonnie es la bruja, Meredith es solo humana. Tu eres la escritora de ese fic? Yo lo lei antes de tener una cuenta en Fanfiction y me encanto! Espero que lo actualizes pronto^^_**

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>¿Reviews?<span>  
><em>**


End file.
